


Mine to Please

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Haxus, Beta!Sendak, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Haxus feels like giving his darling Commander a little pleasure





	Mine to Please

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Tuning in for the daily spam of fics from my tumblr sinfultrails! Hope you guys are enjoying them and if you ever have a request or question drop me a like on my tumblr!
> 
> This was requested by the lovely lotors-saltwife
> 
> Anyways enjooooy!

“Look at you….stars just look at you….”

“Mmmmm….”

Sendak shifted around in his bindings, his good eye glazed over slightly as he arched a bit with a soft muffled moan around the gag. He raised his hips up slightly to present a better view to his lieuten—-

No. To his master.

Haxus purred softly as he slowly approached him, eyes glowing slightly in the dim lighting of their room. He hummed a bit and reached out a hand and gently stroked over the other’s thighs. He purred at the softness of the larger galra’s fur in his inner thighs.

He chuckled softly “Stars….you make such a pretty sight…..” he lightly ran his fingers over the soft wet folds of the wet slit. He lightly traced over the clit and tugged on it purring deeply at how his bound up mate bucked his hips up. 

He was bound to a chair, his ankles cuffed to the armrests and arm cuffed above his head as Haxus leaned down and kissed his forehead.

“You’ve been doing so well lately, Sendak….so so well….” he purred, moving his hand up to trace along the underside of the hard cock smirking, “I think you’ve earned a reward don’t you think my lovely one?”

Sendak arched with a soft whimper, before giving a slight nod. 

He closed his eyes and almost melts as the soft kisses to his forehead and nose from his master. He bit slightly into the gag as he started to shiver a bit as those nimble fingers lightly trace over the fur along his stomach causing him to arch again.  
Haxus hummed as he pulled out something from behind him.

“Will this suffice for you my dear Commander?” 

He grinned at the sharp breath Sendak took in at the dildo Haxus held in his hands. It was a nicely sized, dark blue cock with nice ridges down along the underside….

Gently, the lieutenant rubbed his palm over the clit with a soft hum before giving the wet lips a soft smack and watching those delicious hips buck up into it. He chuckled and pressed more kisses to his thighs lightly with a purr and slowly he rubbed the tip of the dildo against him smiling.

Sendak blushed and shivered as he shifted his hips to try and push them down on it but the bindings held firm.  
He gasped and shivered blushing as he whined needily, “Mmmmmm…!”

“Such a needy thing you are….but your my needy thing aren’t you? My needy Sendak….” he purred softly, “How are you so quiznaking pretty my darling?” 

“Hasssmmmm….” he whined around the gag as the dildo is slowly pushed into him. He gasped as he felt it stretching him out slowly.

Haxus grinned, showing his fangs as they glint in the light “Your slit spreads so nicely around the toy darling….” he whispered softly, “It’s like you were made perfectly to take it….I just love seeing you like this you know? So open and compliant….”

He slowly moved the toy in and out of him, watched his mate as drool dribbling down his chin as he moved his hips to try and meet with the dildo as it moved into him, 

“That’s it….that’s it Sendak….are you enjoying yourself? Do you want me to move it harder? Deeper? Hmmmm?” Haxus looked up at him and smiled.

He nodded in confirmation, as the lieutenant runs his free hand up Sendak’s body and through his fur purring. He started to thrust the toy into him at a faster pace, licking his lips as he felt more slick secrete around it and drip over his fingers.

“So wet….” Haxus murmured, “So lovely…..”

Sendak cried out and arched gasping and shivering.

_And you’re all mine…._


End file.
